


take it slow (we’ll go at your tempo)

by peppermintgrape



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, really hope u like it bc by god this tag is barren, there are like nine fics in english rn no cap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintgrape/pseuds/peppermintgrape
Summary: brett knows this story- the ballet follows a young prince, unsatisfied by his repetitive and boring life. he goes on a journey across the kingdom to find a greater purpose, instead finding love with a common girl. in the end, they run away to the forest to live out the rest of their lives together.he’s never seen the prince. he doesn’t know his face, or even his name- but in this moment, brett feels like heknowshim.a second pair of feet joins the first, and he knows the common girl has entered the scene. this is the moment where they see each other for the first time. this is the scene where theyfall in love.he stops listening to the dancers.instead, he immerses himself into the music.-aka eddy's a dancer and brett's a violinist and they meet for the first time after one of eddy's recitals





	take it slow (we’ll go at your tempo)

**Author's Note:**

> so you're probably gonna be able to tell, but this is not the twoset we know and love (although i hope you come to love my characterizations too akfhsdkf). this version of brett and eddy have never properly met, have grown up without each other, and as a result, have personalities that are slightly different from real life. hope u like it fam
> 
> also if your name is brett yang or eddy chen, then read if u want to but be warned lmao

** _tonic- _ ** _ the first note of a scale, or the chord built upon that note; the subjective sense of 'home', from which musical compositions deviate from, and arrive back to. _

down in the dim lighting of the pit, brett jolts back to reality as his deskie elbows him awake.

“come on, mate,” he mutters, “the fast bit’s about to start.” he jerks his head toward the sheet music, barely visible from where it rests on the wire stand. their page light has died, brett notices, and his heart sinks. it was already difficult enough to read the music, and now, it’s nearly impossible.

“crap, thanks.” brett shoves his glasses further up his nose and leans forward, straining to catch a glimpse of the ink on the pages. it proves futile, and he slumps backwards into his chair, running a hand through his hair roughly. “how long until tacet’s over?” he whispers, turning his head to peer at his deskie, a greying man with a perpetually arrogant expression.

“a couple more measures,” the man replies vaguely, then turns to rummage through his bag, mumbling under his breath. he curses internally. _ a couple more measures _could mean three or fifty. 

_ “incompetent concertmasters,” _ his deskie hisses, just barely audible, leaving brett staring in disbelief. 

it’s not like he _ meant _to fall asleep. the pit was just dark, and comfortably warm, and he hadn’t really had proper sleep in a week…

the hard thuds of the dancers leaping across the stage above them come to an abrupt halt, gentle tapping taking its place as the group moves offstage. the flutes wind down their melody, and from the corner of his eye, the percussionists ready themselves for their entrance. _ lucky, _ he thinks to himself, raising his violin and setting his bow on the string. he doesn’t bother to try reading the music anymore. he knows what it sounds like, when the orchestra’s meant to enter, and he’s practiced this particular section so often he’s pretty much memorized it. he’ll be okay, for now.

the piece sends his hand flying across the fingerboard, into the upper registers and back down again, tapering off into a light, upbeat melody when a single dancer strides onto the stage. as he moves through the piece, hands working in unison to carefully dictate each note, he listens to the precise footfall drumming in time to the music. 

brett knows this story- the ballet follows a young prince, unsatisfied by his repetitive and boring life. he goes on a journey across the kingdom to find a greater purpose, instead finding love with a common girl. in the end, they run away to the forest to live out the rest of their lives together.

he’s never seen the prince. he doesn’t know his face, or even his name- but in this moment, brett feels like he _ knows _him.

a second pair of feet joins the first, and he knows the common girl has entered the scene. this is the moment where they see each other for the first time. this is the scene where they _ fall in love. _

he stops listening to the dancers. 

instead, he immerses himself into the music.

* * *

he’s making a beeline for the bathroom, so focused on holding his case and his music and his pee that he doesn’t see the door open abruptly. it smacks painfully against his violin case, and his music goes skittering across the floor. he lets out a sharp exhale, setting his violin down gently and gathering his sheet music, somehow making even more of a mess in his haste. a second pair of hands comes into his field of view, stacking the papers neatly.

“i’m really sorry,” the person says, and brett lifts his head to see. it’s one of the dancers, body still slick with sweat, hair mussed into something rugged. he notices lanky limbs and broad shoulders and a sharp jawline before he forces himself to meet their eyes awkwardly. they’re sheepish, almost embarrassed, as they pat his music into place. “is your violin alright?”

it takes brett a moment to register the question, distracted as he is, and when he does, he gives a jerky nod. “i think so, i- i was going to check it later.” he tries for a smile, but it probably looks more like a grimace. he hopes the stranger doesn’t notice.

“are… are you alright?”

brett curses. of course they noticed. “yeah, um. i just- i just really have to _ pee,” _ he blurts, and then laughs nervously. “sorry, you probably didn’t need to know, i didn’t mean to say that-”

“no, it’s alright,” the dancer smiles reassuringly, reaching out to tug at the music in brett’s hands. “i can take care of this, just go.”

“but i-” he glances over to his violin case, beautiful and _ vulnerable, _ then back to the stranger. “i couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“i’m not going to _ steal _it, if that’s what you’re worried about,” they respond, eyes crinkling unnaturally at the edges as their smile turns just a bit sharper. “i gave that up a long time ago.”

_ what, stealing? or violin? _brett thinks, bewildered, and allows the stranger to pull him to his feet.

_ (wish i had hands like those, it’d be easier to reach those damn double stops-) _

“go pee,” the stranger says, insistent, pulling him from his thoughts and shooing him towards the bathroom. “your violin and i’ll be here waiting for you.”

* * *

brett washes his hands at light speed, just having finished the quickest bathroom session of his life. he slaps at the towel a couple times to dry his hands and slams open the door, breathing just a little too heavily to seem normal.

and there they are, waiting patiently, one hand holding the sheet music in place, the other resting protectively over his violin case. the stranger stares up at him in amusement, a smile tugging at the corner of their lips.

“do you really trust me so little?” they tease, sliding out of the seat to stand. brett slides the case’s straps over his shoulders, a sheepish grin creeping onto his face.

“sorry,” he replies, accepting the neatly stacked papers the dancer offers. “i just- someone’s taken it before, and i-”

“i get it,” they interrupt, eyes dark and swirling with _ something, _but there’s still compassion in their voice. “your violin, you don’t want it to happen again. i understand.”

“yes,” brett says, unsure of what to say. he shuffles awkwardly under the stranger’s intense, unreadable gaze. “uh, i’m brett, by the way.”

“nice to meet you, brett,” they reply, grinning down at him. their entire body seems to lift, and their expression lightens considerably. “i’m eddy. want to go get some bubble tea?” 

* * *

brett really doesn’t understand why he’s here.

his ass kind of hurts from sitting on these hard seats, and he’s tired, and he feels entirely too overdressed, still in his stuffy dress clothes from the ballet.

eddy, on the other hand, looks infinitely more comfortable in his own clothing- a soft-looking long-sleeve, a thick cardigan, and a pair of tight woolen joggers. he’s sat on the other side of the booth, making rather obscene noises of satisfaction as he sucks down his bubble tea. a few people give him a _ look, _but their glares are quick to soften when eddy flashes a radiant, cheeky grin in their direction. he turns back to face brett, that sunshine smile still on his face, and brett’s heart stutters. he looks away, feeling embarrassed, for some strange reason. overwhelmed, maybe. but brett’s resolve melts all the same, and he reaches out to take his first sip of his tea.

the flavor sinks into his taste buds, and as he chews on the squishy tapioca pearls, he closes his eyes, giving a slow little hum of contentment. it’s been so long since he’s had the chance to just sit down and enjoy some bubble tea, and he’s missed it dearly.

“thank you,” he tells eddy, eyes still closed. he takes another long sip of tea, and when he doesn’t immediately hear a response, he continues. “i really, um- i needed this. thank you.”

“anytime, mate.”

they sit in silence for a few moments, the sounds of the shop’s staff and other customers the only thing floating between them. brett opens his eyes, leans forward in his seat, and raises his head to catch eddy’s gaze- but there’s apparently no need, because he’s already staring down at him.

“i don’t normally do this kind of thing, you know,” brett says conversationally, swishing the tapioca around in his plastic cup. eddy just smiles back at him, a crooked sort of grin that just barely toes the line between friendly and teasing.

“what, get bubble tea with absolute strangers? me either, to be honest.”

“so why did you?” brett says, leaning back into his seat. he tries to find a more comfortable position, wiggling around a bit, and eddy snorts. he probably looks a bit silly, but hey, his ass hurts. “ask me to get bubble tea with you, i mean,” he clarifies, trying to draw attention away from his movement.

eddy blinks up at the fluorescent lighting for a few seconds, eyebrows furrowing. he glances back down towards brett, and then off to the side, a hand coming up to rub the base of his skull awkwardly. “i don’t know, it’s just- well. this might be a bit weird, but you just seem really-“

“familiar?” brett finishes, hoping he’s not the only one.

“yeah,” eddy replies, and, suddenly, that dark, swirling intensity is back in his eyes. brett shivers, but he can’t stop staring back at him. eddy raises the bubble tea to his lips, taking a long, drawn out sip.

“where are you from? maybe we-“

eddy’s phone rings, trilling loud and aggressive, and they both flinch. he’s quick to raise the screen and check who’s calling, and, eyes wide, he answers the call.

“hey, can you give me a second,” eddy says, and brett almost nods, thinking he’s talking to him- he falters when he sees eddy gathering his things, phone tucked between his cheek and his shoulder. “i’m so sorry, brett, but i’ve got to go-“

“it’s alright,” brett interrupts, and his tone is strangely quiet, dull. “do you need any help?”

“i’m okay, but thank you, really- i’ll see you sometime, yeah?” eddy gives him a sort of apologetic smile- yet it’s hopeful all the same.

“yeah,” brett says, feeling a bit less somber. eddy rushes out of the shop, waving a goodbye over his shoulder, and brett watches him go. he turns back to his tea, condensation slick on the hard plastic, and, suddenly, his heart sinks.

he rises slowly from his seat, violin in hand, sheet music tucked roughly under his arm. he sucks in the last dregs of his tea, shoves the empty cup in the trash bin, and begins the long, lonely trek to the bus station.

he sighs, head swirling with thoughts, one roaring in volume over all the rest.

_ there goes my first real friend. _

he’d never gotten eddy’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on social media :D


End file.
